


Огонь под его кожей

by StilleWasser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilleWasser/pseuds/StilleWasser
Summary: Жар охватил ее с головой, и она медленно сгорала, превращаясь в пепел с каждым прикосновением рук мужчины, внутри которого не просто жил огонь – он сам был огнем.





	Огонь под его кожей

Магический зонтик надежно защищал от дождя, но коварный ветер все равно бросал в лицо холодные капли. Благодаря паре заклинаний лавочка была сухой, и сиделось на ней вполне удобно. К тому же с нее открывался прекрасный вид на море, которое лениво катило к берегу серые волны и устало вздыхало, будто древнее живое существо, бесконечно уставшее от однообразия существования. 

Мокрый песок не шуршал под ногами, но шаги она услышала издалека и уже приготовилась было к суровой отповеди, но, увидев подошедшего, лишь грустно вздохнула.

– Хорошо быть волшебником, – бодро сказал Чарли, высушивая вторую половину лавочки и садясь рядом. В руке у него был огромный зонт, который с легкостью укрыл их обоих. – Можно с удобством расположиться даже на мокрой скамейке. 

– Жаль, магия не решает всех проблем, – отозвалась Гермиона, убирая магический зонтик и растирая замерзшие руки: она выскочила на улицу как была, в тонком коктейльном платье на изящных бретельках. Дома ей казалось, что она выглядит в нем потрясающе. По всей видимости, это был всего лишь обман зрения или причуды освещения в прихожей. 

Вдруг ей на плечи легла тяжелая, терпко пахнущая кожей и дымом куртка Чарли, которую он умудрился снять, не выпуская из рук зонтик.

– Магия не решает проблемы, но могут попробовать люди, которые рядом с тобой, – сказал он, наблюдая, как из-за нависших над морем свинцовых туч пробивается одинокий лучик золотисто-желтого солнца, а слева, на западе, небо светлеет и приобретает цвет латуни. 

– Можно было просто обойтись Согревающими чарами, – смущенно пробормотала Гермиона, кутаясь в куртку, все еще хранящую изнутри тепло чужого тела. – Хотя мои слишком быстро рассеиваются, и приходится обновлять их каждые пять минут. 

– Можно было и обойтись, – Чарли вытянул руку, проверяя, идет ли дождь, и сложил зонтик, бросив его рядом с собой на лавочку. – Но иногда бывает нужнее человеческое тепло. 

Гермиона резко отвернулась и прикусила губу, пытаясь сдержать слезы. Самый странный и молчаливый из братьев Уизли вдруг оказался самым чутким и понимающим. 

– Билл просит прощения, – словно услышав ее мысли, сказал Чарли, поднимаясь и закуривая. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он встал так, чтобы ветер не сдувал на Гермиону сигаретный дым. – Это он, как хозяин дома, должен был убедиться, что с его гостьей все в порядке. Но Виктуар раскапризничалась, и ему пришлось помочь Флер.

– Я рада, что это именно ты, – призналась Гермиона и вдруг смутилась из-за собственных слов, но Чарли смотрел в другую сторону, туда, где находилась «Ракушка», и не увидел выступившего у нее на щеках легкого румянца.

– Хочешь вернуться в дом? – докурив, спросил он. – Билл выставил Рона сразу, как ты ушла. Поттер помог ему трансгрессировать: в таком состоянии его, вероятнее всего, расщепило бы. Никогда не замечал за младшим братцем такую любовь к Огневиски. 

– Это все война, – с трудом сглотнув колючий ком в горле, пробормотала Гермиона. – Из-за нее в каждом из нас поселились демоны. И все справляются с ними по-разному. А я… пожалуй, немного посижу здесь, а потом зайду еще раз поздравить малышку с праздником и отправлюсь домой. А ты иди и передай Биллу, что со мной все в порядке.

Чарли молча смотрел на нее своими голубыми, как аквамарин, глазами, и ветер развевал его темно-рыжие, почти каштановые волосы. Он задумчиво скрестил руки на груди, и Гермиона заметила след от недавнего ожога на правом локте и извилистый застарелый шрам на предплечье.

– Я правда в порядке. А тебе здесь, наверно, холодно в одной футболке. Октябрь в этом году суровый. 

– Мне не холодно, – возразил Чарли и сделал пару шагов к лавочке. – Если ты остаешься, то я посижу с тобой, ты не против? Не люблю шумные компании. Отвык от такого в заповеднике.

– У вас не бывает корпоративов? И неужели ты в Румынии не ходишь на вечеринки? – удивилась Гермиона, чуть смещаясь на лавочке, чтобы иметь возможность видеть расположившегося рядом Чарли. 

– Раньше ходил. Моя бывшая девушка их обожала. Когда мы расстались, если честно, я почувствовал облегчение именно потому, что не нужно больше сопровождать ее на эти сборища. Людям я предпочитаю драконов, – он улыбнулся, и его лицо расцвело. Гермиона как завороженная смотрела на редкие веснушки и сияющие глаза, в которых отражалось грозовое небо. А потом, смутившись, что так на него уставилась, опустила взгляд на широкие плечи, обтянутые узкой черной футболкой. 

– Что это? – удивилась она, заметив нечто странное, выглядывающее из-под кромки ткани. – Мне показалось, или оно…

– Движется? – усмехнулся Чарли и задрал рукав футболки, обнажив часть татуировки, уходящей на спину: покрытый грубой черной чешуей хвост венчал длинный стреловидный шип, прорисованный столь мастерски, что казалось, о него можно было действительно уколоться. Вдруг хвост слегка дернулся, и Гермиона отпрянула, ахнув от неожиданности.

– Не бойся, он из меня не вылезет. Это гебридский черный дракон. Вернее, его часть. Остальное на спине. 

– Чарли… почему татуировка движется? Я никогда такого не видела, – ошеломленно прошептала Гермиона, снова придвигаясь ближе, чтобы рассмотреть, как заколдованный рисунок, будто живой, передвигается под верхним слоем кожи. 

– Неужели ни разу не доводилось видеть магические тату? – Чарли улыбался, и его голос был теплым, без малейшей насмешки над ее испугом и невежеством. 

– Я ведь родилась среди маглов. В школе татуировки запрещены. А после нее нам было… не до того, – Гермиона зачарованно наблюдала, как торчащий из-под футболки кончик хвоста снова резко дернулся, будто красуясь перед восторженным наблюдателем. – От чего зависят его движения? Они ведь не зациклены, как, например, колдографии. Он словно живой.

– Такие тату улавливают настроение хозяина и общий ход мыслей. Если я сейчас подумаю о чем-то хорошем… – Чарли кивнул на драконий хвост, и тот изящно изогнулся, а затем плавно распрямился. – А теперь о плохом. О том, что посмел сказать о тебе мой непутевый младший брат. 

Острый шип молниеносно взмыл вверх, будто для атаки, а затем тяжело рухнул вниз. 

– Чарли… – Гермиона опустила голову.

– Нет, – его ладонь вдруг легла ей на щеку, а большой палец нежно скользнул по коже. – Даже не думай. Не думай принимать его слова всерьез. Ты самая красивая девушка из тех, что я встречал. Клянусь тебе.

– Видимо, у вас в заповеднике совсем нет девушек, – горько усмехнулась Гермиона. 

Рука Чарли была горячей. Очень горячей, несмотря на то что он пробыл довольно долго в одной футболке на промозглом октябрьском ветру. И это тепло разливалось по ее коже, распространяясь по телу огненными волнами. Казалось, в Чарли текла драконья кровь – у обычного человека не может быть такой температуры. Он убрал руку, и холодный воздух неприятно обжег нагретую его пальцами щеку. 

– Можно потрогать? – спросила Гермиона, чтобы сменить тему. Говорить о Роне и вспоминать старые комплексы, снова пробужденные его опрометчивыми словами, сейчас совсем не хотелось. 

– Конечно, – Чарли чуть придвинулся, чтобы ей было удобнее, и она опасливо коснулась черного хвоста, который замер, будто позволяя дотронуться до себя. На ощупь татуировка ничем не отличалась от кожи, но, стоило дракону шевельнуться, и Гермиона тут же отдернула руку. 

– Ой! Какие странные ощущения, – озадаченно пробормотала она и, подняв глаза, наткнулась на смеющийся взгляд Чарли. – Словно легкая вибрация.

– Я уже привык и почти не замечаю, – сказал он. – Но для неподготовленного человека это действительно может показаться странным. 

– Можно еще? – в Гермионе проснулся азарт исследователя. Чарли усмехнулся и, не сказав ни слова, задрал рукав еще немного выше, и стало видно, что хвост, утолщаясь, через плечо уходит на спину. 

Кончиками пальцев Гермиона осторожно провела по татуировке, закрыв глаза: гладкая кожа была горячей на ощупь и как будто пульсировала из-за легкой вибрации, отчего создавалось ощущение, что она действительно гладит дракона, только без чешуи. И странно пахнущего табаком, мокрым деревом и морской солью. И мужчиной. 

Осознав, что на самом деле она делает – нежно поглаживает Чарли Уизли, – Гермиона испуганно открыла глаза и увидела его лицо совсем близко. Глубокая бездна его глаз завораживала и затягивала, но страха это не вызывало. Рядом с Чарли можно было ничего не бояться – Гермиона понимала это каким-то шестым чувством. 

– А можно… увидеть всего дракона? – пересохшими губами прошептала она и почувствовала, как на руку легла большая ладонь Чарли. 

– Случайные наблюдатели нас не поймут. Идем, – сказал он и потянул ее за собой.

– Где мы? – спросила Гермиона, когда вихрь трансгрессии перестал выкручивать тело и туманить мозг. 

Комната была маленькой и темной из-за полузадернутых плотных штор и, судя по набору мебели, служила одновременно гостиной и спальней. 

– У меня. Мама иногда сводит с ума излишним беспокойством, поэтому на время отпуска я взял в аренду квартиру в магловском районе Лондона. Так дешевле, – пояснил Чарли, помогая Гермионе снять его куртку. Почему-то рядом с ним она не испытывала ни тени неловкости, хотя до этого они еще никогда не оставались наедине. 

Бросив куртку на кресло, Чарли одним движением снял футболку и повернулся спиной, давая Гермионе возможность рассмотреть великолепного черного дракона, вытянувшегося во всю широкую мужскую спину. Хвост, кончик которого она уже видела, проходил от правого плеча к левому и спускался ниже, постепенно переходя в тело дракона, а его голова располагалась справа на пояснице Чарли. Красивые лиловые глаза загадочно блеснули, приветствуя наблюдателя, и дракон расправил большие кожистые крылья, будто красуясь перед Гермионой.

– Он великолепен, – прошептала она, подходя ближе и осторожно касаясь острого гребня, растущего вдоль спины дракона. Проведя рукой по пульсирующей коже, она заставила крылатого ящера извиваться, словно ласкаясь к ней, и на ее губах против воли расцвела улыбка. 

– Он очень милый… Что это? – спросила она, вдруг наткнувшись на странную неровность на коже, как раз под нарисованным крылом дракона.

Чарли медленно повернулся к ней, и на его мускулистой груди Гермиона увидела множество рытвин и неровностей, явно оставленных острыми когтями и огнем.

– Шрамы, – прошептала она, коснувшись одного из них, самого глубокого, как раз над сердцем. – Сколько же их у тебя…

– Я никогда не считал, – горячая рука Чарли легла ей на шею, притягивая ближе, властно и настойчиво, и от этого прикосновения под кожей разлился жидкий огонь, мгновенно спустившись вниз живота. Гермиона судорожно выдохнула и потянулась навстречу теплу, которого ей так не хватало, а Чарли обнял ее, прижимая к себе, и поцеловал. 

Гермиона плавилась в его руках, будто податливый воск. Жаркий страстный поцелуй совершенно лишил ее сил и способности соображать. Губы Чарли были нежными, но настойчивыми, и почти сразу внутрь проскользнул его язык, заставив Гермиону застонать ему в рот. Его зубы прихватили ее нижнюю губу, в то время как горячие руки блуждали по телу, лаская и обжигая. Воздуха перестало хватать, и она неохотно отстранилась, чувствуя, как ноют распухшие губы. Но, несмотря на это, хотелось еще. Впервые за долгое время она почувствовала себя желанной. 

Чарли поймал ее затуманенный взгляд и нежно провел рукой по волосам.

– Скажи, и я остановлюсь, – прошептал он, но ответом ему был непонимающий взгляд карих глаз. – Гермиона… Одно твое слово, и ничего не будет. 

– Тогда скажи, какое нужно слово, чтобы было все, – хрипло отозвалась она, и Чарли резко подхватил ее на руки, сделал два шага к узкой кровати и опустил на мягкое одеяло. Наверное, без магии здесь не обошлось, потому что Гермиона не помнила, как ее одежда оказалась где-то на полу. Она подняла глаза на стоящего у кровати Чарли. Он смотрел на нее потемневшим взглядом, и до нее донесся его тихий шепот: 

– Ты прекрасна, Гермиона. Не позволяй никому убедить себя в обратном. Ты прекрасна.

Через приоткрытое окно легкий ветерок доносил запах дождя, плотной завесой накрывшего половину Англии. Воздух был прохладным и свежим, наполненным ароматом осеннего увядания. Тихонько скрипнула кровать, и Гермиона ощутила на себе тяжесть мужского тела. Казалось, ее накрыло пламя, пылающее у Чарли под кожей. Поцелуи огненной лавой заструились по телу: от шеи к нежной ямочке между ключицами, плавно перетекли на грудь, по очереди коснувшись сосков, и двинулись по нежной коже живота ниже. Тяжелое дыхание прервалось хриплым женским стоном, и Чарли прошептал что-то неразборчивое и ласковое, уткнувшись в изгиб ее бедра. А затем Гермиона ощутила его горячие пальцы на самом чувствительном месте. Они едва коснулись, обжигая, и ее тело выгнулось навстречу жаркой ласке, но Чарли мучительно медленно скользнул ниже, во влажную тесную глубину. Его рука начала ритмичные движения, безошибочно отыскав нужную точку и задевая ее так, как нужно, чтобы тело Гермионы беспорядочно заметалось по кровати, а горячие стоны стали еще громче, наполнив холодный воздух комнаты жаром страсти. Едва забившись в сладких судорогах, она снова ощутила на губах нежный поцелуй Чарли и бессознательно притянула его ближе, раскрывая бедра в немом приглашении, для которого не нужно слов. 

Он двинулся вперед, проникая внутрь, и Гермиону охватил огонь, обжигающий и всепоглощающий, с одним лишь отличием – он не делал больно. Он нежно касался и ласкал, медленно, неторопливо и так сладко, что казалось: еще немного, и наступит чувственная перегрузка. Гермиона никогда не могла себе представить, что удовольствие можно получать всей кожей, впитывать это пламя, мгновенно расходящееся по телу, концентрирующееся внизу, между ног, там, где ощущение приятной растянутости и заполненности заставляло снова стонать, и метаться, и шептать какие-то бессмысленные безумства. 

Глаза Чарли казались двумя бездонными омутами, когда он, не отрывая от нее взгляда, сделал первое плавное движение бедрами. Крик Гермионы отразился от стен и утонул в его поцелуе. Пылающее тело пронзила жаркая пульсация, исходящая откуда-то изнутри, и это почти толкнуло ее за край. 

– Что это, Чарли? – невнятно прошептала Гермиона, когда ошеломляющая волна схлынула и он разорвал поцелуй. 

– Китайский огненный шар, – выдохнул он, выпрямляясь. В неярком свете ночника его тело блестело от испарины. – Еще одна татуировка. У меня на бедре. А его хвост…

Глаза Гермионы удивленно открылись, и она крепче сжала предплечья Чарли. 

– Пусть он шевельнется еще, – попросила она и тут же выгнулась, когда ее снова пронзила вибрация движущейся татуировки Чарли. 

Жар охватил ее с головой, и она медленно сгорала, превращаясь в пепел с каждым толчком внутри нее, с каждым прикосновением рук мужчины, внутри которого не просто жил огонь – он сам был огнем. Пламя жадно лизало ее тело, заставляя кричать и повторять безостановочно лишь одно слово:

– Да… да!

Внутри росло напряжение, бедра Чарли двигались все резче, и Гермиона двигалась в унисон, подчиняясь жесткому ритму и вибрации, заставляющей мышцы сжиматься все сильнее с каждым толчком. Горячие руки скользнули по влажному телу, задевая соски, сжали бедра и слегка приподняли, меняя разом весь спектр ощущений и приближая кульминацию. Гермиона закричала, срывая голос, и забилась в сладких судорогах, чувствуя себя так, будто умирает самой сладостной смертью. Взрыв был похож на извержение вулкана, окатившего ее огненной лавой, испепелившего дотла и заставившего разлететься пылью по ветру, чтобы снова ожить, словно феникс, под губами целующего ее Чарли.

Еще несколько движений, и он отстранился, а затем бедро обожгли горячие капли, пролившиеся теплым дождем на разгоряченную кожу. Гермиона протянула руку, стирая их пальцем, который затем облизала, желая ощутить страсть на вкус. Ее обняли сильные руки, и Чарли прижал ее к груди, позволяя спрятаться в его объятиях от всего мира и нежно целуя ее волосы. 

Сонная нега охватила Гермиону, а мышцы приятно ныли от усталости. Тепло мужского тела не позволяло ей замерзнуть в прохладном воздухе, робко заглянувшем в комнату через приоткрытое окно. Рядом с Чарли было уютно и спокойно, он нежно гладил ее по бедру, и это не позволяло подкрасться тревожным мыслям и сомнениям, которые в обычном состоянии уже наверняка атаковали бы ее, ведь она только что переспала с братом бывшего парня. Но сейчас Гермионе просто хотелось насладиться моментом, а нежный поцелуй, которым Чарли обжег ее висок, заставлял поверить, что произошедшее было неслучайно. 

– Чарли, – вдруг сказала она, встрепенувшись. – Я хочу посмотреть на дракона. 

– Конечно, – отозвался он, и в его голосе слышалась улыбка. Он отстранился, и холод тут же охватил Гермиону, заставив поежиться. Не обращая внимания на дискомфорт, она села и повернулась к вытянувшемуся рядом Чарли. Вдоль его ноги, изящно изогнувшись у бедра, тянулось гладкое алое тело дракона, голову которого, расположившуюся у колена, венчали острые золотистые шипы. По низу живота Чарли бежал хвост, спускаясь вниз, к паху, и в несколько колец обвивая все еще слегка напряженный член. Дракон вел себя беспокойно, поводя сложенными крыльями и потряхивая шипастой головой.

– Что с ним? – удивилась Гермиона, протягивая руку, но боясь дотронуться до пульсирующей татуировки. 

– Так бывает всегда после… нагрузок, – пояснил Чарли, беря ее руку в свою. – Не бойся. Он не кусается.

– Я знаю. Он делает очень и очень приятно, – пробормотала Гермиона, краснея, но уверенно дотронулась до головы дракона, нежно погладив. Беспокойный ящер тут же замер и блаженно зажмурился, подставляя под прикосновения тупой нос с большими ноздрями. 

– Ты с ним поладила, – улыбнулся Чарли и притянул Гермиону к себе. – Знаешь, что это значит?

– Что? – она прижалась к нему, снова согреваясь в его руках и не желая ни о чем думать.

– Что ты останешься со мной, пока не поверишь, что ты самая прекрасная женщина в мире, Гермиона. 

Она замерла в его объятиях, и Чарли осторожно развернул ее к себе лицом и заглянул в глаза. Его взгляд был серьезен, как и всегда. 

– Ты этого хочешь? Остаться со мной?

– Да, – уверенно ответила Гермиона и потянулась к его губам, чтобы снова отдаться пламени, в котором недавно сгорела дотла и родилась новым человеком.


End file.
